The ultimate goal of the Leukemia-Lymphoma program is to cure and prevent leukemia and lymphoma. This problem is attacked by utilizing an interdisciplinary approach to reach specific, intermediate goals. One project will study the role of human RNA tumor viruses in the etiology of leukemia and lymphoma by determining the presence of antibody to RNA tumor virus antigens in patients and family members as well as the actual detection of RNA viral antigens in malignant cells by immunologic means. The relationship between immunity to RNA tumor virus immunity and tumor specific immunity will be explored. The effect of radiation, chemotherapy and immunotherapy on these specific immune responses will be studied. Another project will utilize serologic and non-serologic techniques to determine whether this classification has prognostic or therapeutic implications. These studies also will aid in the immunologic evaluation of patients prior to and during immunotherapy by quantitating the number of circulating B and T-cells. A third project will examine the effects of immunotherapy with transfer factor on cellular immunity specific tumor immunity and clinical course of the disease in man. A fourth project will study adriamycin as well as several analogs in order to establish optimal therapeutic regimen and to identify new analogs with potent antineoplastic effects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gelder, F., Hurtubise, P., Scillian, J., and Murphy S.: The Association of gamma-2 Macroglobulin with the Fc Receptor on B Lymphocytes, Clinical Research, April, 1975. Murphy, Samuel: A Classification of Lymphocytes in Disorders of the Lymphoreticular System, Chapter 8, The Reticuloendothelial System, (book), The Williams & Wilkins Company, Baltimore, 1975.